Paladin
Paladin is a divine defender class in fourth edition Dungeons & Dragons. Subclasses A 1st level character must choose between using the rules for the original paladin class or one of its subclasses, cavalier or blackguard. Cavalier Cavalier is the subclass of paladin introduced in Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms. Blackguard Blackguard is the subclass of paladin introduced in Heroes of Shadow. Blackguards have a striker role instead of defender. Class traits A 1st level paladin begins with hit points equal to 15 plus the paladin's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 10 plus the paladin's Constitution modifier, and a +1 bonus to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. A paladin gains 6 hit points per level. Class proficiencies A 1st level paladin begins with cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, plate, light shield, and heavy shield armor proficiencies, simple melee, military melee, and simple ranged weapon proficiencies, and holy symbol and holy avenger implement proficiencies. A cavalier or blackguard also begins with military ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills A paladin begins trained in: *Religion (Int) Plus any three of the following skills: *Diplomacy (Cha) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) A cavalier begins trained in any four of the following skills: *Athletics (Str) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Religion (Int) A blackguard begins trained in any four of the following skills: *Arcana (Int) *Athletics (Str) *Bluff (Cha) *Endurance (Con) *History (Int) *Intimidate (Cha) *Religion (Int) *Thievery (Dex) Class features Paladins, but not cavaliers or blackguards, gain the Channel Divinity, Divine Challenge, and Lay on Hands class features. Channel Divinity Once per encounter you can invoke divine power, filling yourself with the might of your patron deity. With the divine might you invoke you can wield special powers, such as divine mettle and divine strength. Some paladins learn other uses for this feature; for instance, the divinity feats grant characters with access to the Channel Divinity class feature the ability to use additional special powers. Divine Challenge The challenge of a paladin is filled with divine menace. You can use the divine challenge power to mark an enemy of your choice. Lay on Hands A paladin with the Lay on Hands class feature chooses one of the following powers: lay on hands, ardent vow, or virtue's touch. Each of these powers can be used only once per round, but can be used a number of times per day equal to the paladin's Wisdom modifier or 1, whichever is higher. Cavalier features Instead of the paladin's original three class features, cavaliers gain the defender aura, holy smite, righteous radiance, and righteous shield powers at 1st level. Cavaliers gain the Spirit of Virtue class feature, which grants a benefit determined by the chosen virtue, and an at-will power also determined by the chosen virtue. Blackguard features Instead of the paladin's original three class features, blackguards gain the dread smite and shroud of shadow powers at 1st level. Blackguards gain the Dark Menace class feature, which adds the blackguard's Charisma modifier to any damage from weapon attacks on a target granting combat advantage to the blackguard. Blackguards also gain the Spirit of Vice class feature, which grants a benefit determined by the chosen vice, and an at-will power also determined by the chosen vice. Paladin powers Paladin powers, having divine or shadow power sources, are also called prayers or hexes. Paladin feats These feats can only be chosen by Paladins. *Healing Hands Paladin paragon paths These paragon paths have the paladin class, or hybrid/multiclass paladin, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *astral weapon *champion of order *hospitaler *justiciar Multiclass paladins Characters who are not already paladins and who do not already have a multiclass feat may select a multiclass paladin feat. Each multiclass paladin feat grants all of the following benefits: *Training in one skill of your choice from the appropriate class skill list: **Paladin: Diplomacy, Endurance, Heal, History, Insight, Intimidate, or Religion **Cavalier: Athletics, Diplomacy, Endurance, Heal, History, Insight, Intimidate, or Religion **Blackguard: Arcana, Athletics, Bluff, Endurance, History, Intimidate, Religion, or Thievery *Counting as a paladin, and also a cavalier or blackguard if appropriate, in addition to the original class, for feat and paragon path requirements. Counting as a defender, or a striker if multiclassing blackguard, in addition to the original role, for feat requirements. *Implement proficiency with holy symbols. *Ability to take Novice Power, Acolyte Power, and Adept Power feats to exchange powers for paladin powers. Taking all three feats allows paragon multiclassing in paladin instead of taking a paragon path. Paragon multiclassed paladins select paladin powers instead of paragon path powers, and may take the Channel of Valor feat to gain the paladin Channel Divinity powers divine mettle and divine strength, as well as counting as having the Channel Divinity class feature, if not already possessed. The published multiclass paladin feats are: *Soldier of the Faith: The multiclass paladin can use divine challenge once per encounter. *Soldier of Virtue: The multiclass paladin gains the virtue's touch power. *Squire of Righteousness: The multiclass cavalier gains the defender aura power, and can use righteous radiance once per encounter. *Walker of the Dark Path: The multiclass blackguard benefits from the Dark Menace class feature for one attack per encounter, and can use shroud of shadow once per day. Hybrid paladins A character may be created as a hybrid of paladin and another class. The hybrid paladin bonus to defense is either +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, or +1 Will. The hybrid paladin class features are limited to Divine Challenge (Hybrid), which counts the same as Divine Challenge except the radiant damage dealt for violating divine challenge's mark is reduced to the hybrid paladin's Charisma modifier, or Charisma modifier + 2 at 11th level, or Charisma modifier + 4 at 21st level. A hybrid paladin taking the Hybrid Talent feat may choose either Channel Divinity (Hybrid), which counts the same as Channel Divinity except it grants either divine mettle or divine strength but not both, or Paladin Armor Proficiency, gaining proficiency with leather armor, hide armor, chainmail, scale armor, plate armor, light shields, and heavy shields. Rulebook tips Role and builds The rulebooks classify paladin as primarily a defender class, combining survivability with the ability to mark enemies. Strength, Charisma, and Wisdom are listed as the class's overall key abilities. The following build options are given for starting 1st level paladins. You may use a build option as a template, or invent your own starting build. Ardent paladin Strength first, Wisdom second, Constitution third. Heal, Insight, Intimidate, and Religion skills trained. Ardent vow option instead of lay on hands. Mighty Challenge feat. Ardent strike and valiant strike at-will, divine pursuit encounter, and blood of the mighty daily powers. Avenging paladin Strength first, Charisma second, Wisdom third. Endurance, Heal, Intimidate, and Religion skills trained. Lay on hands option instead of ardent vow or virtue's touch. Power Attack feat, and Human Perseverance as the human bonus feat. Holy strike and valiant strike at-will, radiant smite encounter, and paladin's judgment daily powers. Protecting paladin Charisma first, Strength second, Wisdom third. Diplomacy, Heal, Insight, and Religion skills trained. Lay on hands option instead of ardent vow or virtue's touch. Healing Hands feat, and Action Surge as the human bonus feat. Bolstering strike and enfeebling strike at-will, shielding smite encounter, and radiant delirium daily powers. Virtuous paladin Charisma first, Wisdom second, Strength third. Endurance, Heal, Insight, and Religion skills trained. Virtue's touch option instead of lay on hands. Virtuous Recovery feat. Bolstering strike and virtuous strike at-will, valorous smite encounter, and majestic halo daily powers. Flavor Paladins are indomitable warriors who’ve pledged their prowess to something greater than themselves. Paladins smite enemies with divine authority, bolster the courage of nearby companions, and radiate as if a beacon of inextinguishable hope. Paladins are transfigured on the field of battle, exemplars of divine ethos in action. To you is given the responsibility to unflinchingly stand before an enemy’s charge, smiting them with your sword while protecting your allies with your sacrifice. Where others waver and wonder, your motivation is pure and simple, and your devotion is your strength. Where others scheme and steal, you take the high road, refusing to allow the illusions of temptation to dissuade you from your obligations. Take up your blessed sword and sanctified shield, brave warrior, and charge forward to hallowed glory! Like the fighter, you are extremely durable. You wear the best armor available, and your defenses are very high. You can force enemies to fight you rather than your weaker allies by using powers to challenge your enemies. Your ranged attack ability is not very good, but you are very capable in melee. Warriors wielding divine power can be found in the service of any deity, even evil or chaotic evil ones. However, the majority of paladins serve good or lawful good deities such as Avandra, Bahamut, Moradin, or Pelor. Most paladins are humans or dwarves. These races have strong traditions of pious warriors choosing to devote themselves to divine service. Dragonborns and half-elves make good paladins, too. Development The paladin was introduced in first edition's Supplement I – Greyhawk as a subclass of the fighting man class. It has been playable as a class or subclass in every edition since then. The fourth edition paladin was first published in the Player's Handbook core rulebook, then expanded in the Divine Power supplement. In the Essentials books, a subclass of paladin, the cavalier, was published in Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms, and another subclass, the blackguard, was published in Heroes of Shadow. Miniatures produced by Wizards of the Coast based on fourth edition rulebook descriptions of the paladin class include: dwarf human genasi Category:Paladin Category:Classes Category:Defenders Category:Strikers Category:Divine